


roxas has two hands

by parahelios



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Texting, nipple mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-06 23:24:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18861061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parahelios/pseuds/parahelios
Summary: "Riku?""...Sora?""What?" said Roxas, looking between the two of them with his mouth open. "Do… Do you guys know each other?"





	roxas has two hands

**Author's Note:**

> This story (aka the first actual fic I've written for this fandom in _six years_ , wow hello) was originally written as a combined birthday present for my beautiful friends Ama and Xi! If you've previously stumbled upon the rough draft I've shared before, please note that this version has some minor edits, including a small change to the ending that opens it up more smoothly to a continuation that may or may not be on the horizon.
> 
> Please enjoy, and if you love SoRokuRiku as much as I do (or just want to know where you can yell at me to write more frequently than once a decade), come find me on twitter [here](https://twitter.com/parahelios)!

**Sora:** hey, ive been thinking!!  
  
**Roxas:** what's up  
  
**Sora:** would it be weird if i wanted to meet ur other bf???  
  
**Roxas:** lmao what, do you wanna beat him up  
  
**Sora:** no!!!!  
**Sora:** i just wanna get to know him!  
**Sora:** obv since u have AMAAAZING taste in fun funny awesome super cool dudes 😎 hes probably pretty cool himself right??  
  
**Roxas:** he's actually a gigantic nerd  
**Roxas:** very ugly  
**Roxas:** older 50s  
**Roxas:** twice divorced  
**Roxas:** balding  
**Roxas:** huge beer belly  
**Roxas:** smells like tobacco and rejection  
  
**Sora:** oh,  
  
**Roxas:** you know that's a joke right  
  
**Sora:** OH!!! ok good i was kinda worried for a min  
**Sora:** wait which part was the joke??  
  
**Roxas:** you're such a fuckin dork oh my god i can't take you anywhere  
  
**Sora:** soooo i can meet him right!!!!  
**Sora:** i promise ill be nice even if hes stinky!  
  
**Roxas:** hm… on one condition  
  
**Sora:** ????  
  
**Roxas:** threesome  
  
**Sora:** ROXAS!!  
  
**Roxas:** SORA!!  
  
**Sora:** im not ready for that!!!  
  
**Roxas:** hey give it a chance you might change your mind once you meet him  
**Roxas:** he's a sexy guy  
**Roxas:** but you gotta promise me you won't jump ship  
  
**Sora:** fhgkfjg  
**Sora:** ur worried im gonna leave u for the old bald dude who smells like rejection????  
  
**Roxas:** well he has a nice ass  
  
**Sora:** oh ok thats fine then!  
  
**Roxas:** wait really  
  
**Sora:** NO!!  
  
**Roxas:** damn  
  


*

**Roxas:** so my other bf wants to meet you  
  
**Riku:** Actually, I've been curious about him too.  
  
**Roxas:** oh so you're down  
  
**Riku:** Sure.  
  
**Roxas:** well that was easier than i thought  
**Roxas:** wanna do the bistro at 7 tomorrow then?  
  
**Riku:** Fancy. Want me to dress up?  
  
**Roxas:** do you happen to have a bald cap and a fake beer belly  
  
**Riku:** Uh… no?  
**Riku:** Do I want to know?  
  
**Roxas:** i kinda told him that's what you look like  
**Roxas:** you're also at least 50 and smell bad  
  
**Riku:** Hmm, I see. I'll try not to let either of you down.  
  
**Roxas:** thx bae  
  
**Riku:** No problem, boo.  
  
**Roxas:** 😘😘😘  
  
**Riku:** ❤️❤️❤️  
  
**Roxas:** 🍆🍆🍆  
  
**Riku:** 🍤🍤🍤  
  


*

To be honest, Roxas couldn't decide if he was nervous or not. Riku and Sora were both incredible people he was immensely grateful to have met, and there was no reason for him to find shame in showing them off to anyone, never mind each other. There was a chance that they wouldn't get along well for whatever reason, but that was fine. If Roxas was the only thing they had in common, he still trusted them to be civil and respect each other's place in Roxas's life.

On the other hand... he couldn't deny that it _would_ be pretty fantastic if they did manage to get along. If Roxas – who juggled his week between not only his two amazing boyfriends but between university classes, a part-time job, time for his other friends, time for _himself_ – could somehow manage to kill two birds with one stone and spend time with the two of them together. He'd daydreamed more than once about being able to have them both stay the entire weekend at his place, without having to apologize and kick one out of his apartment so that he could meet up with the other.

(And maybe, if he was _really_ lucky and allowed himself to be a little selfish, that joke he'd made at Sora might not turn out to be a joke after all.)

Roxas was heavily distracted thinking about a certain self-indulgent fantasy when the sound of something scraping against the floor pulled him back into reality.

"Hey!" Sora dropped down on to the chair next to him at their modest four-person table, leaning over to give Roxas a kiss on the cheek, which he leaned into automatically.

"Hey," said Roxas, with a smile that probably made him look a little – okay, a _lot_ – like a lovesick puppy, but he couldn't exactly help it when Sora was around.

*

He'd encountered Sora at school in what Hayner, Pence, and Olette had all agreed to be a prime example of a _meet cute_. Sora had been completely lost on campus on the first day of fall classes, staring at his charmingly old-school paper map in utter confusion until he'd given up and asked for help. Roxas had been sitting on a bench texting Riku casually with his airpods in, and in the initial split second when Sora had stood in front of him and covered him in his shadow, he'd been annoyed.

But then he'd looked up, and right in the middle of typing out a variety of cryptic emojis, had dropped his phone because the awkward guy hovering in front of him was _fucking adorable_ and if love at first sight or fairy tale romances or soulmates or _whatever_ actually existed, Roxas was pretty sure this had to be it, because nothing else could have caused him to black out for a hot minute just because his eyes gazed upon something more beautiful than he'd ever seen in his life.

Listen, it sounded dramatic looking back, but Roxas couldn't make this shit up. He definitely couldn't make up the fact that his phone now carried a huge diagonal crack across the screen because of that meeting, and he hadn't bothered to fix it since. (In a way he was fond of it, because it reminded him of how Sora had entered his life – not that he'd be admitting that anytime soon.)

"Oh man, I'm so sorry!" Sora cried immediately, grabbing Roxas's phone and handing it back to him, all the while looking absolutely destroyed by what he'd caused. "Is it okay? I'm such an idiot, I'm sorry! I should have given you more warning!"

"No! No, don't worry, it's fine," Roxas was quick to assure, as he checked his phone over for any other damages. The touch sensor seemed to be unaffected, which he'd be grateful for later, but at this precise moment he didn't actually care, because his heart was still doing backflips at Sora's sudden ethereal presence in his sad mortal life. "Uh – did you need help with something?"

Sora was rubbing at his nose, the tip of which had gone pink; the map he'd been holding was crunched up in his left hand, forgotten. "Yeah, sort of... I'm new and I can't figure out how to get to my first class. I think it started with, uh… C-A-S?"

Roxas frowned. He was in his second year and fairly familiar with the layout of the university; the first few letters of the room codes were generally an abbreviation of the building name, followed by the floor number, and finally the number of the room itself, but he didn't think he'd heard of a 'C-A-S' building before… unless –

"What are you taking?"

"Astronomy!" Sora had answered instantly, with all the bright-eyed enthusiasm one would expect of a first-year whose optimism had yet to be worn down by the reality of being an independent adult undergoing post-secondary education. "I'm going to be an astronaut!"

An astronaut.

There was no going back now – Roxas was _in love_.

It was absolutely unfair for an adult human being to be this adorable, glowing with pride as he stood in front of him and announced with genuine excitement that he was going to be an _astronaut_ , paired with a smile that could take down the sun itself. He didn't know a thing about this guy's story – whether he was delusional, or actually a genius who so happened to suffer from poor directional skills, or if he was just so sincere and warm every minute of every day that no one in his life had ever been able to deny him anything – but looking into his big blue eyes, Roxas absolutely believed him. The boy in front of him was going to be an astronaut, he was going to fly a rocket ship into outer space, and the stars would probably fall out of the sky trying to keep him there as one of their own.

"Yeah, uh…" began Roxas slowly, already disappointed in himself for crushing Sora's smile before he'd even done so. "You're gonna want the College of Arts and Sciences, which is actually downtown, not here."

Sora's mouth fell open. "You're kidding me. I'm at the wrong campus?!"

"Actually," said Roxas impulsively, as he stood up, shoved his phone into his hoodie pocket, and made a mental note to apologize to Riku later, "I have a few errands to run downtown. Do you need a lift?"

"Really?" Sora's crestfallen look gave way to a dazzling grin and Roxas's heart did a few more flips. God, he was finished. Absolute fatality. "You mean it?"

"Yeah, it's nothing. I'd be happy to help."

And _then_ –

"I love you," said Sora, in those words, with his actual voice, not even ten minutes into knowing Roxas, whose only reaction was to stare at him. He turned red. "S-Sorry, I mean, yeah! That would be amazing! Thank you! Oh – I'm Sora, by the way!"

"You can call me Roxas," said Roxas, reaching out to shake his hand, and two short months later, Sora was calling Roxas his boyfriend, too.

*

**Roxas:** sorry for leaving you on read earlier  
**Roxas:** but i had an emergency  
**Roxas:** actually can i call you  
  
**Riku:** Give me five minutes and yes.  
  


"Riku," said Roxas, five minutes later, as promised, "I've got a… problem."

"Is this the kind of 'problem' you want me to come over later to help with, or an actual problem?" said Riku.

"Uh..."

"Go on."

"I just want to preface this with the assurance that I'm not breaking up with you –"

"Okay."

"– and like, you're still cool, even though you're kind of an asshole –"

"Understandable."

"– and actually, if I could take you up on that offer of coming over later, that would be great –"

"Sorry, got plans," said Riku, and Roxas frowned.

"– _anyway_ , I met someone today and he made me drop my phone which was why I didn't text you back right away, but that part doesn't really matter. What matters is that I –" And then Roxas swallowed the rest of his words back, hit by a sudden pang of nerves.

"Roxas?" Riku checked in, cautiously. "You good?"

"Yeah, it's just… you're still okay with –?"

"Roxas," said Riku again, though he sounded a combo of exasperated and amused this time, with just a touch of sincerity that was potent enough to warm Roxas's heart. "Yes, I promise I'm still okay. I told you from the beginning that I didn't want to hold you back."

"You're not," said Roxas, and he hoped Riku could hear the sincerity in his own voice. "I keep telling you that you're not." He took a deep breath, voice turning quiet with a little bit of a tremble; he wasn't great at talking about these things in person, nevermind over the phone. "If it mattered to you, I'd pick you. You know that."

There was a short pause; in his mind's eye, Roxas imagined that Riku was smiling warmly against his phone. It was a rarer sight than it should have been, and it never failed to do all sorts of things to Roxas's stomach.

"Yeah, I know. But what matters to me more is that you're happy, dumbass. So tell me about this guy you met."

God, Roxas _really_ wished that they were speaking in person so that he could throw Riku up against the wall and kiss the stupid sappy breath out of him, but it was probably better that Riku wasn't able to see the dorky grin on Roxas's face so he couldn't mock him for it.

"He's… really cute," said Roxas, wincing at how lame the words sounded.

"That's it?" said Riku, with a laugh.

"It hasn't even been a day!" said Roxas defensively. "Listen, if you knew how cute he was, you'd understand! He's _really really_ cute and – "

" _You're_ really really cute. Wait, I get it, are you just talking about a mirror?" said Riku, and Roxas wanted to throw his phone out the window but instead hissed, face burning, "I hate you! Stop!" which only prompted another laugh.

They got incredibly sidetracked after that, ribbing each other and laughing and flirting, and somehow didn't bring Roxas's new potential love interest up again at all before Riku had to say his goodbyes and head out.

*

"I know I asked for this, but I guess I'm a little nervous," Sora confessed as he shrugged off his jacket and hung it on the back of his chair.

"Sora, it's impossible for anyone to _not_ like you the second they meet you," said Roxas. "He can be a little intimidating at first, but just remember that he's somehow my type, and you're _also_ my type and the least intimidating person on the planet, so it's really not scary at all."

"We're still talking about the stinky bald old man, right?"

"Very old, extremely bald, exceptionally stinky," Roxas confirmed. "If anything, it's the stench that's intimidating."

Sora was laughing, which Roxas counted as a success, and as he was gazing at Sora adoringly, he caught sight of something over his shoulder – a very familiar flash of pale violet-grey.

"He's here," said Roxas, clearing his throat and trying to act casual instead of incredibly anxious that two of the people he cared about most were about to exist in proximity for the first time. "Just walked in."

"Should I look?" Sora mouthed, eyes wide, obviously doing his best to resist glancing over his shoulder.

The bistro was open-concept, but their table was near the wall farthest from the entrance. As such, Riku was able to take his sweet time walking between the other tables to get to them – and taking his sweet time he was. He hadn't been joking about dressing to impress; he was wearing the same outfit that he'd worn on his and Roxas's first actual date, but either his clothes had shrunk or he'd somehow put on more muscle just for this occasion, because the way the fabric was stretched across his body was – 

"I'm going to look!" said Sora, decisively, and he turned around.

*

The way Roxas had met Riku wasn't quite as _meet cute_ as the way he'd met Sora, but where Sora's entrance into his life was a sweet romantic comedy, Riku's entrance followed a script more akin to that of an adult film – which also sounded terribly dramatic, but was unfortunately accurate, especially once you took into consideration the fact that Roxas was a pizza delivery boy.

"Large none pizza with left beef?" said Roxas in a deadpan, once the door in front of him finally opened.

"Riku," called the girl who'd answered the door (whom Roxas would later come to know as Kairi), "your meme pizza is here!"

There was some scuffling in the background, and Roxas didn't generally tend to make a habit of eavesdropping, but he still managed to overhear the words " _You actually ordered it?!_ " shouted in an indignant yell. Kairi smiled at Roxas apologetically until she was released from her door duty, and then Riku had shown up – shirtless and wet, with a pair of lounge pants hung so low on his hips they might as well not have been there at all.

Roxas's mouth went dry and he tried not to stare, he _tried_ , but he was only human, and Riku was _shirtless_ and _wet_ and _incredibly fucking hot_.

It wasn't the first time a customer had answered their door half-dressed (and some had even answered naked, in memories that Roxas would immediately repress the second he made it back into his car) but it was the first time a customer had made Roxas genuinely grateful that he had eyes.

"Sorry for the weird order," Riku was saying as he pulled a couple of bills out of his wallet and held them out. "Keep the change."

"Yeah, thanks," said Roxas, sounding to himself like an idiot, and he was sure he looked like one too. "Uh, have a good night."

"You too," said Riku, and right before he moved to close the door he flashed a small smile at Roxas that shot like an arrow right through Roxas's frantically beating heart.

He had _almost_ managed to get the unbelievably attractive guy out of his head by the time he was on his last order of his shift, before he realized that he was turning down a very familiar street and after that, walking up a very familiar driveway.

"Hey," said Riku, starting off with that handsome smile this time, though he was now – to Roxas's great disappointment – wearing a hoodie and no longer wet.

"Large none pizza with right beef?" said Roxas, and he couldn't help but laugh at the joke, and also because he had a huge gay crush on this beautiful man who was apparently a complete goof.

"I promise I'm not the one making the orders," said Riku with a sigh, pulling out the cash again. He took his time counting the bills and handing over the money, and after it was accepted, he met Roxas's eyes and then glanced away again.

"My shift's over after this," Roxas said suddenly, and ten years later he would still have _zero idea_ what had possessed him to say that, but it had been entirely worth it.

"Oh," said Riku, and his brow furrowed in thought before he seemed to catch Roxas's drift, at which point his eyes widened almost imperceptibly and he gave a quick glance over his own shoulder. "This isn't my house."

Roxas waited for the ground to open up and eat him alive, which would have been drastically preferable to this particular turn of events. It was fine, after this he'd drive right back to his work and quit on the spot – 

"I live across the street. Four eighty-two," said Riku.

"Oh," said Roxas, with a nod. He had no idea where this was going, as long as it kept going.

"I'm going home soon," said Riku, and the volume of his voice was getting increasingly softer. "If…"

"If–"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

And that was how Roxas and Riku ended up making out in Riku's living room that same night.

"I _swear_ I don't usually do this," gasped Roxas in a shaky breath, as Riku trailed his tongue down the side of Roxas's jaw and bit down lightly at the junction of his neck and shoulder.

"Mm," mumbled Riku, intentionally ghosting hot air over Roxas's skin and trailing his fingers over the goosebumps that appeared like magic down his arms.

"I'm not that kind of delivery boy," said Roxas, and then Riku's mouth had descended on one of his nipples and Roxas stopped attempting to justify anything.

*

"Riku?"

"... _Sora?_ "

"What?" said Roxas, looking between the two of them with his mouth open. "Do… Do you guys know each other?"

Riku looked at Roxas, then at Sora, then at Roxas again, before bringing an open hand up and pressing his face into it with an indistinguishable mumble.

" _Riku_ is the stinky old man?" said Sora, whose voice was currently reaching record levels of high pitched.

"That was a joke," said Roxas faintly.

" _Sora_ is the reason you cracked your screen?" said Riku, muffled, as he still refused to look up from his palm.

"Oh my god," whispered Sora. "I've been having _indirect sex with Riku_."

"Oh my _god_ ," hissed Riku, finally dropping his hand to look at Sora again, looking horrified at what he'd said. "You've been having _sex?_ "

"Riku, I'm nineteen!" said Sora defensively.

Riku breathed out a long sigh and moved to sit down in the seat on Roxas's other side. He was still pale as he stared at Sora – as far as Roxas was concerned, he may well not have existed in that moment.

"Roxas was your first time, wasn't he," said Riku, and it wasn't a question.

Roxas, mortified, lowered his head to the table and encircled his arms around it.

"It's none of your business!" said Sora with a huff.

"It's a _little_ my business," said Riku, sounding affronted. "You're my best friend, and he's my _boyfriend_."

"He's my boyfriend too!"

"I can't believe you didn't tell me about any of this."

"Look at how you're reacting! Of course I didn't!"

"Guys," said Roxas, pulling his head up and having had just about enough of this.

Riku was in the middle of opening his mouth to continue arguing with Sora, but at the look on Roxas's face, he closed it and reached out to take a long drink of cold water instead, staring stubbornly at the table.

"Sorry for being an overbearing asshole," muttered Riku with reluctance.

"Sorry for hiding things from you," said Sora quietly, looking sad.

"That's better, I think," said Roxas, looking between both of them helplessly, "but can we go back to the part where you guys are best friends? Since when?"

Riku lifted his eyes from the table at last as he considered the question, but Sora got there first.

"Since forever," said Sora, with a wide gesture that was evidently meant to signify the vastitude of infinity.

"I don't really remember anything about my life before Sora was in it," said Riku after a moment, which was accidentally very romantic sounding, and Roxas didn't exactly know how to process that.

"This is… a lot to take in," said Roxas.

"Yeah," agreed Sora, rubbing at his nose, and then squinting at Riku again. "Hey, I have a question. So if _Roxas_ is the guy you've been seeing, does that mean that he was the one who delivered the meme pizzas to us that one time?"

"Wait, you were there?" Roxas interjected.

"He was the one who put in the orders," said Riku tiredly, and suddenly, everything made way too much sense.

The three sat at the table in silence for a moment. The server came around to fill their waters once more, giving their untouched menus a very significant look before he left again.

"Okay, so," began Roxas, placing his hands flat on the table in front of him, as if it would help ground the situation that had now spiralled so terribly out of control. "You two go way back, I'm dating the both of you, and we're all here now because you guys wanted to meet."

He paused, and Sora and Riku both turned to look at him. 

Sora, with his heartwarming laugh and big smile and dreams of flying into space.

Riku, with his strong arms and chiseled abs and playful phone calls.

"I just want to know," said Roxas. "Is the threesome still on the table?"

... At least, that was what he _wanted_ to say.

In reality, which wasn't nearly as fun a place to be, he held up his menu and said decisively, "First, we're going to eat. And then... I think we all have some storytelling to do."

**Author's Note:**

> alternative title: _roxas has two hands, two boyfriends, and a single shared braincell between all three of them_
> 
> (Also, please check out [this absolutely adorable comic](https://twitter.com/xenvita_/status/1116547976309166082) by [@xenvita_](https://twitter.com/xenvita_), inspired by Sora and Roxas's first meeting!)


End file.
